A Lucas and Dawn Adventure
by XxBrendanxMayforeverxX
Summary: Chapter 3 is out, Its short because I did this at night and was tired.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! tis is my first fanfic so dont expect anything that good anywa-

Chimchar:Welcome!!! this does not starve you but it'll take a while and this is the fanfic you have been waiting

Disclaimer:I dont own pokemon but I helped make the official pokemon website

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ A Lucas And Dawn Adventure Chapter 1: The new friends

As Lucas walked along beside Dawn while they traveled to sandgem town where they would get there first pokemon "What pokemon are you gonna get" asked Dawn.  
"I think Ill get Chimchar" replied They walked into the forest they tried to avoid the pokemon there but one pokemon wouldnt give up and kept following them across the field "To bad we dont have a pokedex" said Lucas."Yeah"Dawn said as there eyes met with a trainers."hey you are you a trainer right" Asked the strange trainer."No we arent"They said at the same time."we? you mean your traveling together"Asked the trainer who was named Ash.  
"Yeah you wanna travel to sandgem with us uuuh Im sorry I didnt catch your name" Said Dawn."the names Ash Ketchum and Ill gladly travel with you to sandgem town"Ash started walking and when they reached sandgem town they met up with Ash's stubborn friend May traveling with the nice Brendan they where both holding eachother close"Hi Im Brendan and this is May my girlfriend"Brendan explained to Lucas and Dawn."Oh another couple Ash are they traveling with us"Asked the curious May as they all shook hand and greeted eachother"Hey wait for meeeeeee"yelled a voise only to fimilair to Dawn and lucas"Randy" they both sighed"whos Randy"asked Ash"a fast runner and also has a crash like a An Ambipom slapping Ash"replied dawn"so anyways you were saying "want to travel with us"Asked Ash"Yeah sure well travel with you" said Dawn and Lucas together"and we are not a couple" they yelled at the same time, but even so they looked at eachother and blushed. they all ran to the pokemon center and where everyone split up Ash and his friends stayed at the pokemon center Lucas and Dawn went to get there first pokemon and as they reached the old research lab professor Rowan hustled out "hello new trainers would you care to come into my lab"  
Professor Rowan said rather awkwardly."uh yeah anyways I know where not in the lab can I tell you that I want a chimchar as my starter pokemon" said Lucas."And I want a piplup" said Dawn."Yes yes you picked my favorite ones take them"said the they took the pokemon without a word, but once they where outside they let out there new pokemon, then Chimchar and Piplup started playing around."aaaw they look so cute"said Dawn who looked at Lucas and met up with Ash,May,and Brendan and they all started heading toward the gate of the town.

"Ugh, I dont see why we have to travel through the dense part of the forest" complained Dawn "Oh is widdle Dawn scared of-"said Brendan only to be smacked in the face by Dawn."Ha you deserved that one Brendan" Laughed May"Yuh know Dawn I think we are going to be great friends" they travelled a little further only to find an Ambipom blocking the way"Now what" asked Lucas"come on its just a little monkey it cant be that strong"Ash said as he walked up and picked angry ambipom who smacked Ash silly with its two tails"Hmm you should'nt have done that Ash Ambipoms are extremely rare to find here and this one looks healthy so it might be strong"said Dawn in a smart-person ran up ahead with everyone else following and what they saw was a sight to behold an untouched lake that glistened with only one thing interuppting the lake a magnifficent Red Gyarados swam swiftly and noticed the trainers "I think he noticed us guys"said Lucas. "I agree"said all of them at once. After those words gyarados dove underwater hiding its best"lets fish it out Go Piplup"  
said Dawn"Piplup find The Red Gyarados I saw they where having a search party on T.V to catch it and im gonna be that one person to catch it" Dawn said As Piplup surfaced being chased by something big,red, and scaly. The gyarados rose up in the air revailing its long snakelike body"Go, pokeball!"Yelled Dawn as the pokeball she through through hit the gyarados opening at once and trapping the gyarados."Yeah I caught it"yelled Dawn."No you did'nt I made that mistake to it tries to struggle out of its pokeball" Ash said right as the pokeball started . times it shook and there was a familair ding although an unfimilair ding to Dawn and Lucas"is it caught"Asked Dawn."Yes"Ash replied keeping his cool although excitement was bubbling up inside to keep his cool though Brendan started freaking out"YOU CAUGHT A RED GYARADOS AND YOUR A ROOKIE!?"he yelled."yes I did didnt I just hope It will listen to me I dont have a single badge"replied Dawn as they walked towards the next town and then one more"hello"yelled Dawn as she took a step into the room that seemed to be empty with Lucas quickly following her"I travel with rock pokemon I see you want to double battle me"  
said a voice that was clearly the gym stepped out of the shadows looking like a miner"I see then let this battle Begin!Go, GeoDude".

Chapter 2:A face down against Roark the rock pokemon Gym leader  
"Go umm...Gyarados!"Dawn yelled as the pokeball burst and the Red Gyarados revealed its mighty Scales"Go,...Chimchar!"yelled Lucas eyeing Randy who was  
sitting up in the bleachers unusually quiet."Go,Onix"Yelled Roark releasing a big snakelike rock pokemon"Rookies go first"said Roark."K Gyarados  
ummm, Hydro Pump!"May commanded. the gyarados chose to help her since this was a gym battle"GyaraDDDDDDossssss"the pokemon yelled as he spit out a large  
amount of water from its mouth it was a One-Hit-KO on Onix while Lucas's chimchar beat the Geodude with a tiny bit of health left and before Lucas knew it  
he had a Monferno sitting in front of him"umm cool"said Lucas."Go, Cranidos and Go,Drapion!"yelled Roark throwing two pokeballs up in the sky.  
"What?You are only supposed to have three pokemon"Complained Lucas"Drapions a backup"Roark said smiling rather wickedly."Drapion HYPER BEAM!"Yelled Roark  
"Bu-Bu-But-"Lucas didnt get to finish his sentance as HyperBeam came strait at Monferno"Um Monferno use Quick Attack to dogde and than hit cranidos with Mach  
Punch!"Yelled the desperate did as his trainer told him to managing to hit Cranidos in the back with quick attack and also with Mach Punch.

MeanWhile with Brendan,May,And Ash

"Hurry up Women choose something where going to miss Dawn and Lucas's Ma-"Brendan got smacked across the face by May"I told you dont call me woman and where  
already at the gym so loosen up!"May Yelled."Oh" Replied Brendan rubbing the place where he had gotten smacked two times walked in to see that  
The Red gyarados was actually listening to Dawn"Alright Gyarados, Use Thrash!"Dawn called out Watching the Mighty Red pokemon do as she said.  
And than Ash,May,and Brendan looked up at Randy who was cheering so loud the whole gym shook"wow? I see why he has a big mouth"Said Ash starting up the  
bleachers to reach Dawn was returning her gyarados which fainted"Go,Piplup!"Yelled Dawn"Water Gun on Drapion!"."Monferno Mach Punch on  
Cranidos lets finish this battle NOW!" About time to Dawn thought as Drapion fainted from taking the water gun attack dead on also because the water type  
move was his also Cranidos weakly stood up after taking a direct hit from Mach Punch only to fall down again in defeat."Nooo my  
Pokemon well you two deserve this badge congratulations for both of you for beating your first gym"Roark said rather calmly. and than Randy cheered so  
loud the bleachers he and ash where sitting on fell down"AAAAAh"Yelled Ash"WHEEEE"Yelled Randy as they hit the rock floor of the got up and  
took the badge right when Lucas was taking his badge causing there hands to touch and they quickly pulled there hands away picked her  
badge up first and Lucas second looks like they have a crush on eachother I wonder what will happen to that tiny feeling of a crush in them.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:L33t!l0lz**

Um...Alright...

Monferno:Yes Pokemon can talk in this fanfiction.

Piplup: And here is the story!

WAIT! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING BRENDANS POKEMONS NAMES ARE CHANGED!

**Oh hey a door!**

"Exactly where are we?" Said a young boy.

"I dont know...I think we are somewhere in a cave..."

"Well Thats totally not obvious thanks for pointing that out Bradon!"

Sometimes Lucas and Brendan didnt get along... That was the problem with the group of people travelling around in this god-forsaken cave, The Boys never got along.

"ITS BRENDAN!" Yelled Another boy.

They were always calling eachother names...

"Shut up guys!" Exclaimed the small But powerful Pikachu perched on Ash's Shoulder.

That definitely shut them up... For a while at least. So as you all know the group was walking threw an extremely long cave,They had been in it for a few hours so far and would have been in there longer if it was'nt for Pikachu's Eyesight

"Hey Everyone! I see a tunnel!"The Pikachu said

"So? It will probably just lead us to another dead end!"

"Hey! You have to remember that Pikachu is a pokemon! And Pokemon have alot better instincts than us!"May said in defence of the Yellow Pokemon

Whether it was May's Warning tone or Pikachu's warning spark's they hurried down the tunnel at a quick pace.

"Hey I see a light!"Brendan yelled.

Everyone except Dawn and Lucas ran to the tunnel exit and left... Dawn knew she had to set some points straight So she got straight to the point

"Listen Lucas Why do you keep looking at me like that?"She said

"Same Reason you look at me like that!"Was his reply

Dawn found herself unable to say something back to that. So what she did was pull out her Piplup's pokeball and saying

"Battle me, Right here right now!"

_'Wait Why would I want to battle Lucas?'_

"Um...And why should I?"

"The rules set by the Pokemon League state When a trainer challenges you you must accept so its battle me or give me my victory money"Dawn Said

Lucas Sighed and took out his pokeball

"Alright then But If you use your Gyarados Im Fining you"

Dawn Giggled "You sound just like Randy"

"So I do.. Monferno! Hit it!" He Yelled throwing his Pokeball.

It hit the ground and opened with a flash and standing in it's place was a monferno

"Piplup, Spotlight!"

Piplup was released from his pokeball in a flurry of Bubbles

"Yes A battle against Lucas!" It said

Battle scene

"Alright Monferno Flame Wheel Now!"Lucas yelled

Monferno's Body erupted into flames and Went hurtling at Piplup.

"Alright Piplup Let's Try a dodge!"

Piplup tried to dodge but in the end failed and was thrown into the rock wall.

"Piplup! Pull it together and use Bubblebeam!"

"Monferno use....EARTHQUAKE!"

_'What?! If he uses this the whole cave could come down on us!'_

Monferno looked back at his trainer with a confused look on its face

"But what if I hurt you or Dawn?"It said

Lucas Hesitated and thought about it, He then made his decision...

"Monferno! I said use earthquake!" He yelled

_'he really is an idiot isnt he?' _Monferno though to himself, but nonetheless started hitting the ground wildly.

First, The cave started to shake, Then bits and peices of rocks started to fall out of place............

But the cave did'nt fall down. Oh no Instead it revealed a sealed-in doorway...

"What is that?" Dawn asked.

But Dawn did'nt receive an answer, instead she looked at him and her jaw dropped, for Lucas Was walking towards the doorway as if in a trance, His glazed-over eyes seemed unblinking and from his mouth came strange mumbling, Lucas was about to touch the doorway when a cry stopped him

"STOP RIGHT THERE! DONT TOUCH THAT DOOR!"

I dont suppose it was that bad

Monferno: Remember to Review!


End file.
